SUPERNATURAL: The Price
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: after coming back from 2014 Dean falls into a comatose state and in this time he dreams of a different life. One where he is a father and when he wakes up he finds that it was all a dream. But what happens when the son from his dreams is thrown into his world? WARNING: Spanking


SUPERNATURAL : The Price

Summary: After coming back from 2014 Dean falls into a comatose state and in this time he dreams of a different life. One where he is a father and when he wakes up he finds that it was all a dream. But what happens when the son from his dreams is thrown into his world?

Note: I have a fb page for Connor and one for Alexis too.

Connor is a character I stole from the TV series Angel because frankly I don't think Angel deserves to have his son when he barely tried at all to help him become a better person. So I just threw him into the supernatural storyline and made him Dean's son. Don't get wrong I love Angel but I think Dean has done far more to deserve a reward. His whole life he protected his brother and he's went through so much in the series so I personally think that he would have been a better choice as a father for Connor because he would have done whatever he had to to save him. Cause that's what Dean does. He does what he has to. That's why I love his character. But I am not listing this as a crossover because frankly I am only stealing Connor's character. And Alexis Winchester is MY character. The name itself is NOT mine but this character with her personality and the story itself is MINE. Supernatural is NOT mind DUH!

Warning: Spanking in some chapters don't like then DON'T Read!

Chapter one : A dream worth having

After returning from 2014 Dean was knocked out and when Sam found him he placed him on the bed to wait for him to wake up.

For two weeks he waited and nothing happened.

Eventually he placed Dean in a hospital and went to visit him every day.

During this time Dean was seeing what kind of life he could have had if he hadn't lived by his father's rules. If he hadn't always put Sam first.

He had a wife in this world. And he even had two kids.

A son and a daughter.

His son Connor was a good looking boy with a strong will and a cunning that made his father proud.

His daughter Alexis who they called Lexi was a pretty girl with dark brown hair she often liked to slack off when it came to school and she liked to read a lot of books and she was 100 percent Winchester that was for damn sure.

At first when Dean woke up in bed with his wife he hadn't believed any of it. But he had hollered and pleaded and shouted for anyone until he was blue in the face.

But once he met his kids he began to think that maybe it was all just a dream.

But in the dream it seemed like several years was passing.

Too much time.

Two years passed.

He watched his kids go through milestones in their life.

Lexi's first date.

The first time Connor out right defied his father and brought home a gun.

During the time of peace he became rusty and one night a demon attacked his family.

It was then that Connor pulled out the gun and Dean's heart almost stopped right there.

He'd never known any fear like this before.

You don't screw around with someone's kid.

Dean suddenly went into action and destroyed the demon then took his belt to Connor and confiscated his gun afterwords.

It was two weeks after that that he found something.

He had become curious about what had happened to Sam.

What had become of his little brother without him around to protect him?

He soon got his answer.

He found his brother in the place where he had been for almost 5 years apparently.

His brother was in the ground. Having been killed one night by a demon. Lucifer hadn't even had a chance to possess the youngest Winchester. Without Dean around Sam wasn't as good at hunting and with no help Sam had been destroyed.

Dean sat by the grave almost all day and night crying with the guilt.

He had ditched his brother for this almost perfect life and his brother had paid the price.

All his life he had been told to protect his brother. He had ONE job and he had failed because of his own selfishness. How could he betray Sam like that? How could he just leave his brother unprotected?

His kids were great and his wife seemed like a good woman but this was too much for him.

He couldn't take it. He really couldn't. He had given up his brother and for what? For this fake life? No. He wasn't made to live a life like this. This wasn't what he was meant for. He was a hunter. What good was having a family if he couldn't even protect them?

He wasn't even half the man here that he was in the world he came from.

That night when he went home he watched his son for almost an hour as the boy slept then he did the same with his daughter. He wasn't sure why but he just felt a need to look at them for a while.

Then he laid in bed and went to sleep.

When he woke again the light of the hospital almost blinded him and the first thing he saw was Sam who came rushing over to him "Dean...oh thank god. Are you alright man?"

Dean eyes widened sat up fast and put his brother into a crushing hug glad to see that he was back in his own world again and that his brother was alive.

It was two days later when he was released.

Sam told Dean that he had been out for about a week and Dean told him that during that time he had lived 15 years. He didn't tell him everything about the dream. He told him the part about his wife and how he was dead there but that apparently Dean had still been happy with his life. He began to wonder if his other self had even been aware that Sam was dead. He had a hard time thinking that he could just cut Sam off like that.

Sam found it hard to believe too. Dean as a family man?

Dean didn't tell him about the kids.

Fact was that though Dean didn't miss his dream world, he did miss his son and his daughter.

He had become attached to them and had grown to love them in the time he had been there.

He had watched them be born and had watched them grow.

Had seen there first step and heard there first word.

Had cared for them. He had raised them and disciplined them he loved them and dammit he missed them!

Dean sat in a chair inside a hotel room Sam was on his laptop.

Dean was lost in thought when there came a pounding at the door.

Sam instantly had a gun in his hand and went to the door "Who is it?" he demanded.

"Its Lexi open up!" Came a familiar teen female voice that drove Dean out of his thoughts.

Sam glanced back "Do we know a Lexi?" he asked before shouting back "Lexi who?" at the door.

She sounded annoyed when she said "Alexis Winchester I'm Dean's daughter now open up!"

Dean got up then and Sam looked confused as he opened the door and he sighed in relief as he saw that it really was Lexi. Wait what? What was she doing here?

"Come in Lexi." he said as she walked in and he shut and locked the door.

She turned the second that she was inside ignoring Sam who was utterly confused.

"Why did you leave? What's so great about this place that was worth ditching us for?" she asked

Dean was confused now "Wait. Lexi you don't understand. Hell I don't even understand. This can't even be happening..I mean it was just a dream. It wasn't real. There's no way it was real." he said

"Your dream? The one where yu have a wife and a great life?" Sam asked

"I also had two kids in the dream." Dean added. "A son..Connor and...My daughter Alexis but we call her Lexi." he said looking at her now. "How are you here and what are you doing here?" he asked

"I need your help! Like really seriously I need your help. We have big trouble." Lexi said panicking again

Dean was on alert now "What kind of trouble? Good trouble? Bad trouble? What's goin on? Explain," he said

She sighed and began to pace "Its Connor." she said

"Whoa wait. So you not only had two kids in this dream world but now one of those kids shows up here? Dude this is weird. Who's Connor?" he asked

"Connor is my son from that world." Dean said then put his attention back on Lexi "What about Connor?"Dean asked

Lexi was hesitant now but then said "Well he met this girl. Yeah I know what your thinking when doesn't he meet a girl. But This girl is different. She's like evil or something. She has dark eyes and she's manipulating Connor into doing things that normally he wouldn't even do. And I know you had to leave but...I think Connor killed somebody and he won't talk to me or tell me anything about this new girl and I knew that if I found you that maybe he would talk to you or at least maybe you would be able to figure out what was going on."

Dean thought about that for a while "I'll do what I can okay? How did you even get here?" he asked

"I hitchhiked from Texas." she said as if that should have been obvious and Dean stood there for a second. Texas had been where they had lived in his dream. Is his possible that his conscious mind had formed another body and really formed that other life without him knowing it? Was it possible that maybe everything had been real? No. that was too supernatural for his taste.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

Lexi looked sad now "Dad...mom died the same day that that girl showed up. Connor is really vulnerable right now and in a way I am too but I don't have this possible crazy girl with a hidden agenda trying to change me." Lexi said.

Dean started to put two and two together then. Obviously this girl was some kind of evil demon and had killed his wife and was now trying to use his son. Best thing to do was go to Texas find his home from his dream find his son and figure out what this girl was and what she was up to. Sam was slowly starting to let some of this sink in.

"So wait you think maybe you have a doppelganger or like maybe there are two parts of you? One that remains here? And one that resides there?" he asked still not totally getting it yet.

Lexi rolled her eyes "Wow your slow."

Sam gave her a look.

"Lexi would you mind maybe explaining this? Cause I don't understand it either. I mean I'll help with Connor but I don't understand how you can start out as as dream and now your both real as can be." Dean said

Lexi gazed at him for a while then she seemed to go still as time was frozen and a woman appeared before them. A woman with dark hair. It was the woman Dean had been married to.

"Uh..Dude...that's her...that's my wife." he said to Sam who wasn't frozen. It seemed that only Lexi was frozen.

"My name is Trinity. I used to be an Angel but then I fell from grace. I have watched you Dean Winchester. You and your brother Sam. I've watched over you almost your whole life. I always found it tragic that this is the only life you have ever known. You deserve to be rewarded for all you've done to save and protect your brother. So I chose to let you see what might have happened. I saw how happy you were there. How much you loved the children that we created there. But once I sent you back it seemed that you missed that which was not real. You missed the children. So I made them real. You still have all the memories and they do as well. But they are new to this world. Once here Connor instantly met an Evil demon and before I could warn them off she destroyed me and corrupted him. Are you sorry that I've made them real now? Do you wish for me to take it back?" she asked

Dean got defensive "NO. " he shouted then lowered his voice "No..just...its just a shock that's all. I didn't think this kinda thing could happen...so now the kids are real? And their mine? And your dead? And Connor has been corrupted and needs saving...anything else I need to know?" he asked letting it all sink in.

"No. I think that about sums it up. The only thing that is the same is the children. And because you have all the memories of them and they have their memories of you and the ones of me too there shouldn't be too much problems for them to adjust here to your reality." She said then added "I must go now. Take care of the children. They are special and are meant for great things." she said and evaporated into thin air and Lexi unfroze having no memory of her father's last question.

"So are we going or what?" she asked

Dean now understanding more and liking the idea nodded "yeah..get out to the car while we get ready and we'll all head out." he said

Lexi nodded and rushed to the impala and got in.

Dean discussed it with Sam more inside.

Sam thought it was pretty cool since he now had a niece and a nephew and Dean was a dad but he was kinda hurt that Dean hadn't mentioned this part of his dream to him before. "Why didn't you tell me there was kids there...how old are they?" he asked

"Connor is 15 and Lexi is 13. " he said "And man I don't know why there was kids in my dream place..when Emma died I guess I always wondered what having a kid of my own would be like. I keep thinking that if I had gotten to her or if I had raised her myself she would have turned out different. With Connor and Lexi its like I had a second chance to do things right. And for the most part it was great. I'll admit there were times I wanted to pull my hair out of my skull but hey, that's kids for ya. I also learned quick that you can't just lose it when you get pissed at them. You have to stay calm and sometimes they'd do things that needed punishment and I took care of that too. Actually in the dream I barely saw my 'Wife'. She was mainly there when I woke up and when I went to bed. There wasn't much talking between us really. " he said getting things together fast

Sam listened and thought it all sounded pretty cool.

They headed out to the car and Dean drove while Sam sat in the front seat and Lexi sat in the back gazing out of the window worried about her brother.

Dean and Sam had a discussion about the options here.

300 miles later.

It was getting dark out which was a problem because it wasn't suppose to get dark yet.

Something was going down. And it didn't take long for them to track the she demon but it nearly broke Dean's heart to see his son standing by the evil bitch. "CONNOR! Get your ass over here!" he yelleed

Connor was surprised at his father's appearance and looked at the girl by his side "I thought you said he wouldn't come."

The girl glared at Dean "He wasn't suppose to..this is HER fault." she hissed at Lexi.

Dean yanked Lexi behind him "Connor this isn't my happy face! Get over here NOW!" he shouted then Connor took out a gun and pointed it at his Uncle "Blood for Blood...me for you..." he said Dean got in his way fast "Uh uh! I don't know what kind bitch master plan you guys thought up...but your not getting Sam. And your not getting my son either!" he growled

"Your son? He's not your son. He's just a boy that you dreamed up." Akasha the evil woman said and it made Connor look up at his father hurt in his eyes. Dean came to words his son "Don't listen to that evil bitch Connor. Your my son and that's all the matters. It doesn't matter how you got here or how you came to be. Your my son. That's not gonna chance. Now this isn't you...your a good boy...you don't wanna do this...gimme the gun." Dean said getting closer now.

Connor took a step back "You don't know anything about me dad."

Dean paused then scoffed "I know everything about you boy. I was there when you were born. I was there when you took your first step. When you spoke your first word I was there. I was there when you laughed for the first time. I was there when you got sick. When you got the flu I stayed up all night taking care of you. I used to get up in the middle of the night to change your diapers. I sat down with you after school and helped you with your homework. I cooked dinner for you and your sister every night after work. I got up two hours earlier then I should have just to fix breakfast for you kids. I was there every step of the way and dammit there's no way that it wasn't real because it feels more real then anything I've ever had before! Your my son! And your not gonna become this person." he said snatching the gun away from his son faster then the kid could blink. Then he aimed fast and shot the evil bitch that seemed to have a hold on his boy. She feel to the ground after the bullet entered her head she was now dead and Connor starred at his father "You killed her..."

"Damn right I killed her. There s a lot you two are gonna have to learn if your gonna make it in the family business." he said

"Family business?" Lexi asked shocked at what had all gone down. She hadn't expected her father to take the other girl down so fast.

"Yeah. This is what we do. We hunt and kill evil supernatural things that mess with people. We save those people by killing the demons. We'll start your training tomorrow. For now we need to go home and maybe chill a little." he said then Dean hugged Connor "Its okay kid...this just proves your a Winchester..we've all turned on each other at least once." He said and they all got into the car and went back to the hotel room.

Connor crashed on the bed exhausted and so did Lexi. They both felt worn our from the busy day.

Sam and Dean stayed up a little longer but a while after that they went to sleep too.

TBC...

Next Time: Dean learns what Trinity meant when she said the kids were "special."

more to come but probably won't update right away. Not sure yet. Will try to update ASAP though.

But I have other idea's I want to start too.


End file.
